La pluma de cristal del halcon milenario
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: Los pingüinos, los lemures y la nutria estaban decepcionados por lo que había pasado con la anterior aventura que tuvieron (El tesoro perdido de la ardilla dorado) ahora una misteriosa paloma le entrega a Cabo una pluma, Skipper se entusiasma por la posible nueva aventura,y las ratas van tras esa pluma, ¿Que es lo que pasara ahora?. En colaboración con 123PomRodiguezaccion.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN, FANFIC CREADO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **OBSERVACIÓN: FANFIC ESCRITO POR 123pomRodriguezAccion y JimmyXCindy, en mutua colaboración.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: HISTORIA BASADA EN LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO "EL TESORO PERDIDO DE LA ARDILLA ROJA"**

 **RECORDATORIO: AMBOS AUTORES ESTARAN MUY AGRADECIDOS CON LOS REWINENS QUE SE RECIBAN.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La pluma de cristal del Halcón milenario**

 **En el habitad de los lémures,** los pingüinos, los lémures y la nutria estaban en dicho lugar después de a ver destruido el terroso perdido de la ardilla dorada, los cuatro pingüino y la nutria estaban sentados en las sillas del pequeño bar que tenían los lémures para hacer y tomar sus smoothie, todos tenían sus caras bajas mientras que Julien estaba saltando arriba de la barra enfrente de ellos

-Entonces resulta que yo soy el del corazón puro, yo, si yo, y-o, yo-

-Supongo que ese podría ser el final sorpresa- _**dijo Kowalski algo desanimado mientras sujetaba un vaso para el smoothie**_

-A eso llamas un final- _**Skipper se da la vuelta con su silla y luego salta al piso**_ –un final apropiado debe ser satisfactorio emocionalmente-

-Yo solo estoy satisfecho de que haya terminado - _**dijo Maurice acostado en una silla para el sol mientras que mort se le queda viendo**_

\- Y como…- _**la nutria tenía la mirada baja**_

-Si- _**rico se sentida igual de desanimado que la mayoría**_

-si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra sobre tesoros y pistas… y-

 _Cabo tenía la cabeza pegada a la barra debido a su decaimiento, pero repentinamente llega una paloma sujetando una misteriosa pluma entre sus alas, entonces el ave le entrega a cabo esa misteriosa pluma_

-No hay tiempo para explicar esta es la pluma legendaria del halcón de cristal protégela con tu vida cachetón- _**la paloma se va volando de inmediato**_

-Kowalski, análisis- _ **dijo skipper saltando sobre cabo y quitándole la misteriosa pluma**_

-alta probabilidad de múltiples persecuciones, crueles villanos y riquezas antiguas todo envuelto en la conmovedora revelación de que lo que estábamos buscando siempre lo llevamos adentro –

 _Kowalski se toma su smoothie al instante en el que termina de hablar, skipper se queda viendo la misteriosa pluma sin poder esperar a que llegara la próxima aventura, entonces todo el mundo comenzó a irse a las espalda de skipper después de que escucharon las primeras palabras que el pingüino estaba a punto de pronunciar con mucha alegría_

-me gusta, ¿Quién podría negarse a una misión mística?, Cabo necesito que… ¿Cabo?- _**skipper se da cuenta que todos se estaban yendo**_ -oigan esperen, ¿a dónde van?, esto ya no es un final, por favor… es el comienzo-

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos,** _Kowalski, Rico y Cabo fueron directo hacia sus pasatiempos favoritos mientras que eran perseguidos por skipper que quería a toda costa volver a vivir otra grandiosa y emocionante aventura, pero al parecer su equipo no estaba competiendo el mismo entusiasmo que su líder_

-por favor… esta podría ser la aventura de nuestras vidas-

-lo siento skipper, pero mi programa favorito ya está a punto de comenzar- _**cabo enciende el televisor en el canal en que pasaba los lunacornios al mismo tiempo que se lo decía a su líder**_

-Kowalski, tu si estas entusiasmado al igual que yo... ¿verdad?-

\- lo siento skipper, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, mi nuevo invento no se a crear solo y lo necesito para ya-

-¿y tú rico?- _**el pingüino aun seguía algo esperanzado**_

-kaboom, no lo creo-

-como quieran, entonces yo me encargare de esta aventura… solo- _**dijo skipper con mucha firmeza en sus palabras**_

 _Entonces skipper se fue para hacer realidad de vivir una nueva aventura mientras que su equipo se queda en su guarida para seguir en sus pasa tiempos favoritos ya que la última aventura que tuvieron no fue como ellos se la esperaban, quedaron algo decepcionados por lo que paso_

 **En la guarida de las ratas,** _los roedores se encontraban en las alcantarillas muy decepcionadas de que no pudieron conseguir el grandioso y fantástico tesoro perdido de la ardilla dorada, sobre todo su líder que casi pierde su vida cuando intentaba conseguir dicho tesoro, entonces reciben noticias de una de las ratas que casi nunca se encontraba en la guarida_

-oiga jefe, uno de los nuestros escucho que las palomas también tienen un posible legendario tesoro, ¿Qué no es grandioso?-

-¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene tesoros menos las ratas?, como sea, me parece excelente, ¿y que se necesita para encontrar ese tesoro?-

-escuche que la clave para obtener dicho tesoro es a través de una pluma-

-¿una pluma?, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que una pluma nos lleve al tesoro?, espero que esta vez no pase como la ultima vez -

-descuide jefe, me acaban de informar que atraparon a la paloma que tiene la legendaria pluma del halcón de cristal-

-excelente, entonces tráiganmelo ante mí-

 _Luego un grupo de ratas comenzaron a llevar ante su rey la misma paloma que le había entregado a cabo la pluma que las ratas están buscando, entonces la paloma que se encontraba sujetada con sogas sin casi movilidad en todo si cuerpo queda enfrente del rey rata_

-muy bien paloma, entrégame la legendaria pluma del halcón del cristal-

-lo siento, pero ya no tengo la pluma legendaria del halcón de cristal-

-¿Qué?, imposible… no voy a aceptar esto-

\- lo siento jefe, ya revisamos a esta paloma y efectivamente no tiene nada-

-no lo puedo creer, pero de seguro sabe donde esta esa pluma-

-lo siento, pero no conozco la ubicación actual de esa pluma-

-entonces esto se pondrá muy feo-

 _Entonces el rey rata comenzó a sujetar a la paloma con sus extremidades superiores y se fue caminando hacia un sección del drenaje de nueva york poco conocida, pero que era muy transitada por las ratas, luego el rey rata deja ver a la paloma que se encontraba en un gran problema, se trataba de un lugar donde había gran pozo de varios metros de altura y varias túneles del drenaje se conectaban_

-espero que estés consiente de lo que te pasara si no hablas, estas a punto de caer varios metros de caída libre hacia tu final-

-está bien hablare, le entregue esa pluma a un pingüino en el zoológico de central park, por favor tenga compasión señor rata-

-lo siento, pero no me caen bien los pájaros-

 _Enseguida el rey rata arroja a su pobre victima sin pensarlo dos veces y la paloma cae varios metros sin poder escapar de su final mientras no podía escuchar otra cosa más que la aterradora risa que tenía el rey rata_

-es momento de la revancha, y esta vez… las ratas van a salir triunfantes-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota inicial: ¿Las ratas lograran cumplir sus planes? ¿Skipper lograra realizar esta aventura solo o con ayuda de sus amigos? ¿En qué consiste la pluma de cristal del Halcón milenario? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de esta genial historia escrito por dos autores.**

 **Nota de JimmyXCindy: Gracias a 123PomRodriguezAccion por esta magnífica invitación, es un honor para mí trabajar con un gran fan de este magno show. Agradezco a los lectores, por darnos esta bella oportunidad, y en tercera: "El más traidor se lo lleva todo" sigue en pie =P Solo que las los trabajos universitarios absorben mucho tiempo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. EL PASADO DE LA PLUMA DE CRISTAL

**OBSERVACIÓN: FANFIC ESCRITO POR 123pomRodriguezAccion y JimmyXCindy, en mutua colaboración.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El pasado de la pluma de cristal.**

 **Flash Back**

Hace muchos existió un halcón muy poderoso, era un auténtico hechicero, tiempo atrás, antes de convertirse en un completo villano, este halcón formaba parte de una familia humana.

Con ellos aprendió todo tipo de magia y brujería. Desde levitar objetos hasta destruir materia viva.

La familia humana del halcón, sufrió un terrible accidente, dejando solo al pobre animal, desde entonces su forma de vida cambio, intento, por medio de la magia, hacer volver a la vida a ese grupo de familia humana.

Y así aprendió todo tipo de magia oscura, más nada fue lo suficientemente efectivo, no había magia oscura que hiciera regresar a la vida a los seres muertes, hasta que, uno de los hechizos lo logro, tenía ante sus ojos a esa familia humana que tanto amaba, que tanto quería de vuelta, más estos seres, que físicamente parecían estar ahí, no lo estaban.

Parecían personas muertas, su físico estaba allí, habitando la casa más su alma no parecía estar exactamente allí, más la felicidad del halcón provoco que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaron los días y las personas no hacían nada, salvo caminar de un lado a otro, sin dirigirle la mirada a halcón, sin hablar, sin hacer algo con importancia o implicara amor, entonces, frustrado y decepcionado, no tuvo más alternativa que dejarlos ir. Y así fue.

El tiempo pasó y el halcón empezó a odiar a la vida. ¿De qué servía ser tan poderoso si no se era suficientemente feliz? Y al notar que vivir en el mismo lugar que vivía le hacía daño, decidió irse, viajar por el mundo.

Primero comenzó por robar cosas sin importancia, comida, trapos para taparse del invierno, luego algo de dinero, poco a poco se dio cuenta que su poder podía llevarlo lejos.

Llego a un barrio donde animalitos pobres luchaban por sobrevivir, les ofreció ropa, comida, lugares bonitos donde vivir, si lo complacían en todo lo que querían. Después de todo tener tanto poder no era tan malo.

Medio mundo hablaba de él, de lo poderoso que era, y de lo que harían si tan solo pudieran tener al menos un poco de toda la magia que el halcón poseía.

Entre vasallos y enemigos, el halcón luchaba día con día por tener lo que le pertenecía, uno de sus hechizos de magia oscura lo mantenían siempre joven más no podía luchar contra la muerte, por ello a sus vasallos les proporcionaba tan solo un poquito de su poder para que fueran al frente de las batallas.

Después de un milenio de lucha, de grandeza, de ambición y poderío, el halcón se cansó, y se dio cuenta que en manos aún más equivocadas, esa magia podía incluso hasta provocar la apocalipsis del universo.

Cansado y agotado de toda una vida, el halcón decidió concentrar todo su poder en una de sus plumas, y así fue, agoto todas sus fuerzas en ello, y se encargó de ocultarlo en algún lugar de nueva york, lugar donde él había vivido durante los últimos años.

Se dice que la pluma se encuentra sepultado en una cajita de cristal, y que muy astutamente el halcón hizo una segunda pluma falsa e idéntica, esta segunda pluma siempre lo llevaba consigo, ya que, esta segunda pluma era la clave de poder encontrar la pluma original, la que contiene todo el poder.

Cuando el halcón murió, esta segunda pluma paso de generación en generación a manos de todos los villanos en busca de su hermana, de la pluma gemela original.

Y quien posea las dos plumas, quien logre sacar la pluma del halcón milenario que esta hasta ahora sepultada y desaparecida, podrá poseer todo el poder del mundo, un poder tan extraordinario que puede ser fácilmente para conquistar al mundo, para satisfacer hasta las más bajos deseos, seria incluso inmortal por todo un milenio así como el halcón lo hizo.

 **Fin Flash back**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas de autores: Nos disculpamos por la eterna demora, más esperamos que les guste.**

 **Estamos eternamente agradecidos con:** **Guest, , Twilight y flash love, Lagrimas solitarias y** **¡MUCHAS GARCIAS POR BRINDARNOS SU LECTURA! Y DEJAR REWIENS! 3**

 **Nota de JimmyXCindy: Admito que la demora fue por culpa mía, entre la universidad, la familia, y mis otros fics, no me dejaban respirar =) Más agradezco a 123PomRodriguezAccion por su paciencia. Agradezco a los lectores, por darnos esta bella oportunidad, y en tercera: "El más traidor se lo lleva todo" se ha rebelado al traidor y sus razones =P Por lo que estará más emocionante que nunca. ¡Saludos!**


	3. En el zoológico de Central Park

**OBSERVACIÓN: FANFIC ESCRITO POR 123pomRodriguezAccion y JimmyXCindy, en mutua colaboración.**

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Skipper estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo sujetando la legendaria pluma del halcón de cristal, el pingüino no podía creer que su propio equipo lo había abandonado en su entusiasmo por la aventura._

-No puedo creer que mi propia unidad me haga esto- _**Contemplando la pluma-**_ me pregunto cómo exactamente es que funciona esta cosa-

 _Repentinamente el pingüino es rodeado por un momento de ratas que le impedían el paso, enseguida pareció el rey rata enfrente de Skipper._

-vaya pingüino, nos volvemos a encontrar- _**Riéndose incontroladamente.**_

-Rey rata, ya me estaba preguntando porque no te aparecías, ¿Cómo te enteraste?- _**Poniéndose en guarda de la inminente batalla.**_

-Las ratas tenemos nuestros secretos, llego el momento de la segunda ronda y esta vez seremos los vencedores, ríndete de una vez pingüino y entréganos esa pluma por las buenas- _**La rata se veía muy atemorizante.**_

 _ **-**_ No me asustas gigante rata mutante, yo jamás me rendiré-

-Entonces prepárate para pelear por la pluma del halcón de cristal-

-Como quieras- _**Estaba confiado de que ganaría.**_

 _Entonces ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear, el rey rata intenta aplastar al pingüino utilizando sus grandes y musculosas brazos, Skipper logra escapar con tiempo del ataque del rey rata, enseguida el pingüino lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago, su oponente no le dolió en lo más mínimo. Entonces el gigantesco roedor contraataco usando sus grandes puños para agredir a su enemigo lo mas que pudiera mientras que Skipper no puede hacer otra cosa que esquivar dichos poderosos ataques. El pingüino se desliza varios metros para tomar distancia sobre el rey rata para después tomar una tabla de madera que se encontraban a un lado de una silla que estaba en reparación, repentinamente el rey rata da un gran salto y aterriza a unos centímetros de su oponente en eso sujeta una de esas tablas de madera para golpear fuertemente a Skipper. El pingüino termina volando por todo el zoológico hasta chocar contra una ventana para después caer fuertemente hacia el piso de concreto, Skipper termina algo lastimado por el fuerte ataque que recibió de parte del rey rata. De repente la gigantesca y musculosa rata comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el pingüino mientras se reía de este, Skipper se levanta pero con algo de dificultad, enseguida el pingüino sujeto al tabla de madera y comenzó a golpear al rey rata, fue entonces cuando ambos combatientes comenzaron a luchar utilizando ambos unas tablas de madera como armas, por desgracia para el pingüino su contrincante era mucho más fuerte que él, Skipper termina siendo derrotado ante su adversario._

-Así me gusta, que te humilles ante tu superior- _**El rey tata no paraba de reírse ante su rival caído y humillado.**_

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pude perder?, no puedo perder- _**El pingüino sujetando fuertemente la pluma del halcón de cristal con su aleta-**_ debo ser más fuerte, ¡jamás me volverás a vencer!- _**Grito Skipper.**_

 _Repentinamente la pluma de cristal del halcón milenario comenzó a brillar fuertemente mientras Skipper la sujetaba fuertemente, increíblemente la luz que emitía esa misteriosa y poderosa pluma comenzó a consumir al pingüino hasta que el rey rata ya no lo pudo ver más. Después de que desapareciera esa misteriosa luz el rey rata descubrió que se encontraba temporalmente ciego mientras el pingüino noto que todas sus heridas se encontraban curadas y además al levantar la pesada tabla de madera, Skipper se maravillo al descubrir que ahora la pesada tabla de madera no representaba ningún reto para él al momento de mantenerlo levantado del suelo, ahora el pingüino era mucho más fuerte que antes._

-No lo puedo creer, estoy ciego, ¡estoy muy ciego!- _**Grito desesperadamente el rey rata al no poder nada.**_

-Es increíble, ahora soy más fuerte- _**Dijo Skipper maravillado por su fuerza.**_

-Rápido muchachos, ¡retirada¡- _**Grito el rey rata.**_

-No se preocupe mi rey- _**Dijo una de las ratas.**_

 _Entonces el grupo de rata guió a su rey ciego hasta las alcantarillas mientras que el pingüino se quedaba contemplando el increíble poder que había obtenido de la legendaria pluma de cristal del halcón milenario._

-¡Esta pluma es increíble!- _**Grito el pingüino.**_

 _De repente en la cabeza de Skipper comenzaron a proyectarse varias imágenes, era como un rápido viaje atreves del planeta cruzando ciudades, desierto, bosques, ríos, pradera, montañas, océanos, lugares helados, hasta llegar a lo alto de una gigantesca montaña que contenía en su interior la pluma de cristal del halcón milenario con todos sus increíbles poderes._

-No lo puedo creer, ¡ahora ya sé en donde se encuentra el poder máximo!- _**Grito Skipper al saber la ubicación de esa pluma.**_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los tres pingüinos seguían en lo suyo, hasta que un fuerte llamado de Skipper los interrumpió abruptamente a Kowalski que estaba en su laboratorio, Rico que se encontraba en su cama leyendo una revistas y finalmente Cabo que seguía viendo su programa favorito que eran los lunacornios, El pingüino líder se encontraba feliz por lo que le acaba de suceder._

-Chicos, adivinen quien se acaba de ser más fuerte- _**Dijo muy feliz Skipper.**_

-¿Tu?- _**Comento Kowalski muy desinteresado.**_

-Así es, todo gracias a esta legendaria y poderosa pluma- _**el pingüino les mostrando la pluma a sus compañeros.**_

-Que interesante, me regreso a mi laboratorio- _**Dijo Kowalski muy molesto.**_

-Alto allí Kowalski, lo que digo no es ninguna broma- _**Se disgusto Skipper ante la negativa de Kowalski-**_ si no me crees entonces intenta abrir la puerta de tu laboratorio- _**Dijo el pingüino líder muy confiado ante su nueva fuerza.**_

 _Skipper rápidamente cierra la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski y mantiene su aleta pegada a dicha puerta mientras Kowalski sujetaba la perilla de la puerta para poder entrar a su habitación favorita para seguir con sus nuevos experimentos que cada vez se volvían más asombrosos._

-vamos Skipper, no estoy de humor para esto, ¡apártate ya!- _**Comento Kowalski enojado sin saber lo que estaba pasando-.**_

-No, hasta que me quites de aquí- _**Skipper sabía que el saldría ganando.**_

-Chicos, creo que esto no nos llevara a nada- _**Pronuncio Cabo temeroso de lo que pudiera pararle a sus compañeros pingüinos.**_

-Silencio Cabo, yo sé lo que hago, si Skipper no se quiere quitar entonces yo lo quitare a la fuerza- _**Respondió Kowalski con mas Ira que temor.**_

-haber inténtalo, te reto- _**Skipper se veía atemorizador.**_

 _Enseguida Kowalski intento abrir la puerta de su laboratorio, pero dicha puerta no se movía ni un poquito, entonces el pingüino científico intento mover a Skipper de la puerta pero para su sorpresa el pingüino líder era mucho más difícil de mover de lo que parecía en un principio._

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?- _**Kowalski comenzó a temer ante lo que Skipper había dicho anteriormente.**_

-Vez Kowalski, te lo dije, ahora soy más fuerte- _**Comento Skipper muy emocionado-**_ ahora soy invencible, vamos Kowalski, aun no logras quitarme- _**El pingüino comenzó a sonreír ante el fracaso de su compañero**_

 _-_ No importa, debe a ver una forma de lograr quitarte de esa puerta- _**Kowalski aun creía que Skipper estaba mintiendo y que encontraría una forma de ganarle-**_ tiene que haber una forma de moverlo- _**Lo dijo muy determinado.**_

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota de JimmyXCindy: Admito que el fic fue creado en esta ocasión por mi compañero, por lo que para la próxima me toca a mí. He estado algo… distraída, con un fic navideño pinguinezco (One-Shot) espérenlo pronto. ¡Saludos! PD: El rewiens será para mi amigo 123PomRodriguezAccion.**


	4. Operación: Proteger y encontrar

**Capítulo 4: Operación: Proteger y encontrar el par de plumas del halcón.**

Kowalski intentaba abrir la puerta, pero no podía contra la fuerza que Skipper poseía. Ya agotado, lanzó una mirada asesina a su líder.

— ¡Kowalski, análisis! —el entusiasmo podía verse en su rostro mientras le entregaba la pluma a su teniente.

—Es una ordinaria pluma, Skipper, no hay absolutamente nada que analizar.

—Te equivocas— alzó la voz con dramatismo provocando que Cabo y Rico, se entusiasmaran por escuchar aquella conversación. —Esta pluma me hizo ser más fuerte de lo que ya soy, la pluma brillo con intensidad ante mis ojos, estos ojos que se comerán los gusanos— Señaló la pluma y después sus ojos.

—Te dio fuerza ¿En el sentido literal? — Preguntaba la adorable voz de Cabo, ya interesado por la explicación de su líder.

—En el sentido literal, señores.- recalcó- Tan literal que el mismo Rey rata huyó como una niñita tras recibir su merecido.

—Eso explica por qué no pude abrir la puerta para entrar a mi laboratorio, lo único que puedo discernir ante tu dramática historia, es que, la pluma contenga magia. — El genio se echó a reír— ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? En nombre de toda la ciencia, ¡La magia no existe!

— ¿Y cómo explicas esto? — Con un solo movimiento, Skipper derribo a Kowalski dejándolo inmóvil y sin oportunidad de defenderse, este pataleaba un poco tratando de quitarse de encima la pata de su líder, más sin embargo no podía, sentía como si se tratará de la pata de un elefante y no la de un pingüino.

—¡Skipper!— Exclamó angustiado la dulce voz del pingüino más pequeño, y enseguida dejo de darle sufrimiento a su teniente.

—Debe de haber un truco, algún as bajo la aleta, algo lógico que te haya dado tanta fuerza, pero me rehúso a pensar que se trata de magia.

—Yo si lo creo. La magia existe, no sé necesita ver para creer, tan solo se trata de tener confianza de que todo, en esta vida es posible— Comentó con tanta cursilería, que Rico le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, a su hermano.

Lo sorprendente fue que, la pluma que estaba en manos de Kowalski, se ilumino de la misma forma en que sucedió con Skipper durante la pelea contra la Rata

— ¡De eso hablaba! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! — Exclamó Skipper con felicidad mientras que sus aletas se alzaban en señal de triunfo.

La pluma levitó hacia el centro del cuartel general, los ocho ojos, aún sorprendidos, no dejaban de observar el momento. Después, de la misma pluma pareció salir un haz de luz brillante y blanquecina, como si de un rayo se tratará, el cual se dirigió directamente hacia el suelo, justo en medio de los cuatro pingüinos.

Tras ese rayo, cuatro pescados aparecieron de la nada, más no era cualquier tipo de pescado, eran cuatro ricos y suculentos arenques.

—No puedo creerlo— Articulo Rico con tanta naturalidad debido a la sorpresa.

—Es magia. — Dijo apenas perceptible el más listo de todos.

La pluma comenzó a descender, Skipper la tomó para volver a clavar sus ojos en ese objeto— La paloma dijo, que protegiéramos esta pluma con nuestra vida, seguramente se refería a que, en manos equivocadas, puede ser un arma letal. — Concluyó el líder, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pluma.

—Dime, gráficamente, ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo, Skipper? — Dijo Kowalski, luego el capitán narró la historia con todos los detalles posibles, incluso de los diálogos.

— ¿y dices que está en una montaña?

—Si. Esta dentro de una montaña. Esta pluma tiene su gemela, y creo que, juntas, deberán funcionar aún más.

—Estamos concluyendo muy rápido— Kowalski tartamudeaba de tanto analizar las cosas— No podemos suponer nada solo con unas cuantas pruebas, necesitamos más información, esa pluma debe tener su propia leyenda, la pregunta es ¿Por qué viste que hay una pluma dentro de una montaña?

— ¡Quizás porque así debe de ser!— gritó el líder, casi colérico con su estridente voz.

— ¿Pero por lo viste tú? — El genio no entendía del todo.

—Quizás porque la pluma conoció el corazón de Skipper, al escuchar que jamás lo volverían a vencer, quizás y fue su coraje, su determinación. Si es una pluma mágica, entonces debe funcionar mágicamente ¿no? — Dijo Cabo de forma simple y convincente.

—¡Claro! — Skipper lo entendía todo— Fue por eso que cuando dijiste esa cursilería del creer, la pluma, te escucho, y quiso demostrar, lo que fervormente tú querías decir.

—Dame eso— Kowalski le arrebato a su líder dicha pluma— Veamos, "La ciencia es tan mágica como el saber, por ello, como amigos, van de la mano" — Dijo con voz suave y esperanzado, mirando la pluma, esperando a que algo mágico sucediera, más no sucedió.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Kowalski? — Exigió el capitán.

—En toda clase de investigación, siempre es favorable llegar a la parte de la experimentación para aceptar o refutar la hipótesis.

— ¿En castellano? — Dijo Skipper colérico.

—No es verdad, la pluma hizo caso omiso a mis palabras.

—Es que no es así— Intervino Cabo— Tiene que venir del corazón, Skipper no planeo lo que dijo y yo tampoco, todo tiene que ser natural, con esencia y sinceridad, solo así podrá darnos su ubicación, solo así nos mostrara que es y cómo se usa, hasta que este convencida, de que nosotros somos los indicados a base de confianza, de lo que descubra de nuestros corazones.

Cabo tomo la pluma acariciándola lentamente como si de algo extraordinario se tratará, en cuanto la tomo vio un halcón grande, viejo, con semblante fuerte, se veía sabio, y se encontraba encima de la misma montaña que Skipper había visto en su visión anterior.

Notó como el halcón se arrancaba las dos plumas más hermosas que él tenía, como una magia sorprendente era depositada en una, y como la otra recibía una porción.

Luego, dentro de la visión, miro que una de ellas era sepultada en la caja, dentro de la cueva de esa montaña.

Y como todo parecía decirles que son hermanas.

Cuando Cabo regresó de la visión, notó que estaba en su propia cama, siendo observado por sus hermanos, esperando a que despertara.

— ¿Estas bien? — Fue Rico en preguntar primero.

—Skipper, tiene razón. — Articulo pensando muy bien lo que había dicho. — Las hipótesis de Skipper son ciertas.

 **En la guarida de las ratas.**

— ¡Necesitamos esa pluma, sin ella, no podremos ir en busca de la segunda pluma, individuales son increíbles, pero juntas, deben de hacer un trabajo majestuoso, todo lo que uno pueda soñar y pedir!

El rey Rata estaba extasiado en solo pensar en las riquezas que podría tener con toda esa magia.

— ¿Alguna idea señor?

—Buscar información, las palomas saben sobre esto, amenazaremos a toda paloma que encontremos en nuestro camino hasta que alguna diga todo lo que sabe, el manejo de la pluma, su origen y existencia. Después, se lo robaremos a los pingüinos. — Termino de decir la enorme Rata como una promesa para sí mismo.

 **Volviendo al hábitat de los pingüinos**

— ¿Cuál es el plan señor? — Kowalski preguntaba, mientras que los demás observaban a su líder curioso.

— ¿Quién desea adentrarse a una aventura ahora, eh? — Se burlaba divertido recordando como todos le habían dado la espalda cuando él quiso resolver el misterio.

—Lo siento, Skipper. Pero, esto va más allá de obtener riquezas, las plumas están en peligro, si un villano lo encuentra puede, incluso, acabar con el mundo.

—Y es por ello que seremos villanos.

— ¿Qué? — Miraron a Skipper algo desconcertados, no entendiendo lo que decían. — Simple. No podemos espiar a las Ratas porque nos descubrirían, pero podemos pedirles una alianza.

— ¡Lo que imaginas es terrible! ¡No te creía capaz de hacer el mal! — Cabo casi se echaba a llorar.

—No, no, claro que no. Me refiero a que los engañemos, hagámosle creer que estamos de su lado, que queremos la pluma para el mismo fin que ellos, obtener de ellos toda la información posible, y cuando sepamos todo lo que necesitemos. Nos vamos sin dejar huella, para buscar la pluma.

—Tu plan es descabellado y arriesgado — Razonó el genio.

—Es por eso que solo uno de nosotros ira con ellos, como si de un traidor se tratará, irá el candidato más factible a una traición, el que puede huir sin dejar rastro y que por su vocabulario, es perfecto para no dar información demás.

Todos clavaron su mirada en Rico.

— ¿Yo? — Dijo él apenas después, de que se percatara que a él se refería Skipper.

—Tu soldado. Tú te infiltraras entre las Ratas para decirnos todo lo que necesitamos.

— ¡Un segundo! — Cabo robo la mirada de su equipo— En cuanto las ratas vean llegar a Rico, se irán contra él, y si va en plan de alianza, no podrá defenderse. — Pensó.

—Es por ello que Kowalski, hará una pluma falsa, para que Rico se las dé a las ratas, estas confíen en él, y además, nos evitaremos el riesgo de que descubran el poder.

—Pero…

Cabo notó las miradas de fastidio que estos le daban— ¿Qué "pero" es ahora? — Skipper pregunto.

—El plan es increíble, pero las ratas ya vieron el poder de la pluma, querrán ver ese poder, en cuanto tengan la información investigada.

—Por ello, en ese momento, Rico desaparecerá tras una explosión provocada por el mismo.

—Magnifico plan, Skipper— Ovacionó Kowalski— Iré a elaborar la pluma falsa, ahora mismo.

—Operación: Proteger y encontrar el par de plumas del halcón. — Ordenó Skipper entusiasmado, no sabiendo que los lémures habían escuchado la conversación todo el tiempo.

Estuvieron ahí, atentos, visualizando la fuerza de Skipper, escuchando las palabras melosas de Cabo, oyendo el plan, sabiéndolo todo.

Cuando los pingüinos se dispersaron para buscar lo que Rico necesitaría, ellos, decidieron volver a su hábitat.

— ¡Esos pingüinos! Sí que son tontos, tienen magia ¡Magia! — Julien decía emocionado— Está claro que los espíritus del cielo son autores de tanta magia, por lo tanto me pertenece. Esas monjas solo quieren "Proteger al mundo"

—Se escucha algo serio, señor— Maurice razonaba.

—Serio seria, perder toda esa magia, la tendré y seré el rey más poderoso de todos los tiempos— Se imaginaba a si mismo gobernando incluso a los humanos.

— ¿Tiene un plan, señor?

—Claro que lo tengo.

— ¡Hurra! ¡Viva el Rey Julien! — Mort abrazaba los pies del Rey lémur solo para recibir una patada que lo arrojo lejos de allí.

 **Nota de autor: Hola amigos! Nuevamente me disculpo, esta vez, el episodio lo escribí yo, tuve algunos inconvenientes pero he logrado continuar con el cap que mi compañero escribió =) ya tenemos ideas para el capitulo 5. Así que, esta historia tendra tela de donde cortar. ¡Gracias por su paciencia.**

 **PD: "El traidor se lo lleva todo" tendrá pronta actualización =P =) Paciencia.**


End file.
